a whole new world
by eragonssexiluver
Summary: a girl from earth is transported to alagayseea where she mets eragon.
1. Chapter 1

one day in the prowd land of Agayseea edagon was shopping in the butchers.

'this stoe is werth millions!" ejaculated ersgon. he took zarrock and choped off the butchers head. "now look whose butchered' he said. "that's for all the animals u ever killed."

eragon took the stone to see his wise old man named Broom. brom was a tall gary man with a beard as long as ganondalfs.

"yes eragon this stone is truely a beuty. but..." dun dun dun "its not a stone!"

"OMG!" scrame erago. "what is it."

"it is an dragon egg," declared brom serisously.

"OMG i always wanted a dragon,' whispers eragon quietly.

"Me 2," replied brom. "eragon...i have 2 secrets to tell you today."

"what is itt, brom? u can tell me anything," assuaged eragon.

"I...was a dragon rider." brom finished dramaticly. "also...you are not a orphan, erragon shadesleigher. i...am ur father."

"OMG!"

eraagon scrame and ran into the forest too cry. "he lied to me! he lied to me sapphira!:

"Young one i have not hatched yet,' reminded saphhira.

"that's true," told erahon. he curled up in a ball and cried a singel tear.

meanwhile.  
I was on earth packing for my trip 2 japan. japenese ppl are the coolest ever and i met a hansome boy online and i am going to stay in his house.

suddenly Freyja tje drawven god of love, sex, and battle appeared to me. she said cascadign white hair ;oike a moon and violet orbs in her eye sockits.

'i have something to tell u, daughter of Baldr."

"OMG WTF id Blard?'

"he is the god of all good in alagayseea. u must go to him."

"WTF i dont live in alagayseea."

"no but soon u shall."

suddenly everything went white and i was binded and i couldnt see. i scrame but no one answered. suddenly i fell on stone ground hard and a large hand lifted me up in it's palm.

"OMG!" i scrame.

"STFU," replied Baldr. "Young one, u must go to Alagayseea and find a hansome prince named eragom. he is in serious trouble and only u can ssave him."

"OMG. I thought he loved aria."

"aria is his sister." stated balrd.

"wow." i told him.

Suddenly everything went white again and i scrame. i landed in the arms of a tall blond boy with curly locks of hair and apathetic green orbs.

"wow you are hot" i say.

"i know thank u. U are hotter thogh."

I still had my earth clothes. i was wearing a pink spagettistrap shirt that saud 'goddess" and a shirt black skirt that swayed in the wind like eragons hair.

"Y are you here? said eragon.

"i am here because Baldr the god of Alagayseea told me i had to save you."

"WTF i am a man. i can take care of myself."

'he told me ariaa is your ssister."

'OMG i believe u now. said eragon. 'now what do we do?"

i tossed back my long blonde hair that cascaded down by back like a waterfall and shook my head, my beutiful hair memorizing eragon. suddenly i felt lost and scared and u cried a singel tear ;ike a liquid diamond.

"ssh feel better." says eragon. "PS whats your name."

I sniffled and raized my head. "My name is Amethyst Lazuli Snowflake sugilite malachite."

Eragon ejaculated. "THATS THE GIRL IN THE PROPHESY! C MON amy we have to get to brom and save galbatorix." 


	2. Chapter 2

"who is galatorix?" i queeried eragon.

"hes the sexiest rider alive."

"oh no eragon that would be u."

eragon brushed. "thank you. now we must go to broM.

"whose brom?:

"Hes this kickass old guy. U'll like him alot."

"Wekk good. is he hot?"

"don't be stuoid."

i cried a singel tear and erragon told me sorry.

"U're really beutiful," he explained.'

:thank you."

"Amy can i ask you something?"

"Nething."

"U wont leave me for galatorix, will u??"

"of course not eragon and if hes captured he must be a pansy."

A tear trickled down eragon's face. 'Roran always calls me that.'

"Who is rotan?"

"My coisin. when saphira hatches i want her to eat him."

"poor eragod, i'm so sorry."

"thank u."

we continued in silense until we came to a inormous tree and edagon said, "this is the menoa tree where i kissed my sister."

"OMG EW."

"I didnt kno she was mty sister. Brsides i never loved her. i knew my true love would be the chosen one."

"OMH am i the chosen one?'

"Yes," erragon stated empahtically.

Suddenly the egg fell out of eragons hand and he scrame. the egg cracked and hatched amd a dragon emerges.

"touch me eragon." it said.

"OK."

Eragon fell on the floor writing in pain. suddenly he stands up and said, "i am now a dragon rider,"

I snogged him and he snogged me back. we fell on the floor locked together. sufdenly saphira flew up into the sky and grew ten feet tall.

"You may ride mw noe, young ones," she explaned.

Suddenly roran came screaming from the forest. he scrame when he saw sapphira and cried.

"Roran uyo moron," told eragon. 'What now?"

"Katrina is missing. I need to find her.

"OMG! Katrina is a slut." i said.

Roran eyed me sexily. "She is. What's your name?"

i started 2 answer but eragom said, "amy."

"U're very pretty." expostulated roran.

"thank u."

"will u marry me?"

"sorry i love eragon."

"DAMN IT!" roran took his hammer and slammed it agauinst a tree. "well althoygh i love you i must find my hore katrina. fairwell."

roran stormed off.

'wait!' said eraon. "well kill the Razac togteher."

"good plan." determined Roran.

"yes now get on saphira, i just made a saddel with maagic."

"cool."

"My hair!" i explained. "i dont wan it to get all messed up."

"its too beutiful to be messed uyp,"admonished eragon. "but ill put a speel on iy anyway."

"thank u eragon."

"Np."

soon we were off to the Razacs hologram lair. 


	3. Chapter 3

eragon was the sexist person id ever saw. his mussels rippled like the waves on the beech and his body was an lithe as a patnther,

"eragon u are the sexist man ever," i said.

"i know but its so hard." he cried a singel tear and boughed his head.

"eragon tell saphira to land. my shirt keeps flying up."

eragon winked. "U're hot. and saphire can;t land or the razac will eat us."

"OK."

saphira's scales glittered like the sun and were as smooth as eragons face. i was glad eragon shaved b/c guys with beards crepe me out.

suddenly eragon ejaculated:we're here!"

"OMG" i said.

Saphira flew thru the hologram and we landed inside the razacs lair. it smelled like dead fish and bug guts. cuz thats whatt he razac eat.

The cave was open at the top and the sexy moon shone thru. alagayseea has three moons,and rheir names are Rohan, Death Star, and Pern.

"OMG Amy look out." stated eragon. He jumped in front of me and the razac stabbed him with its five foot beak.

"damnit." replied eragom. "if only zarroc was still 5 feet long."

"eragon you're hurt!" i cried and cried and the razac kidnapped me.

"weve got something good pkanned for you deerie," they said.

they took me to a dark room and i almost slipped on the wetness. I gasped. "OMG" i said, Far in the back aria was locked up in a tube filled with pale liquid.

"we;re going to turn you into aria," explained the razac.

"NO!" i scrame but it was too late. they combined are RNA abd i was an elf. 


	4. Chapter 4

"now princes aria is dead," decalred the razac.

"LOL" luaghed the 2nd one.

"OMG" i cried and i looked in the mirroe. i still had goegrous blonde hair but now my ears were pointy and my eyes were vuiolet.

"ha ha ha" told the raxac.

I staerted to run awya but the raxaz stuck out its five feet beek and stabbed my arm.

suddenly eragod camr to my rescue. he thrsuted zavcrroc into the raxacs beek and blud gished out like a riber. he slashed the decpnd raxaxcvs brrk and said "PWNED."

"ersgof my herto!" i vried.

"yes," hr replied. "OMG! Amy u are a elf now."

"yes i know. " i cried a singel tear. "the raxac did iy to me."

eragod cried and through zarroc acrodss the room. "did they touch you."

"they tried to rap me but i punched heir beeks."

"gud."

we jumped on saphria and flew away with roran.

"r we still saving galatrix?' i queeried.

"no, hes gone o the dark side of the force," eragoj replied.

"damnit."

"he was hot two," says eragos.

'damnit."

"dont cuss. and i am sad that mt sister is deaad," whisperred eragon. "im glad i have u amy."

"im glad too."

"look what i found!" scrame roran. he was holding a green dragon egg!

"OMG!"

"Amy touch it."

i reached for the egg and as soon as my finget brudhsed it it hatched.

"OMG!" i said.

"aria amy u are thr green rider."

roran laughed. "i stole it from the razac."

"good." i said. "now that hore katrina cant be the green ride.r" 


	5. Chapter 5

i named teh dragom emralde b.c it was green. its scails shined like dimonds and it's eyes look like almonds.

suddenly emral flew into the sky and gewr to sapphires size. he fkew back diwn and replied "amy aria touch me."

"OK."

i pet hid head and a sharp pain wrent through me. "OW!" i fainted and eragom cot me.

'its okay" je said.

roran came running and throufh katrina onto huis back. he jumped onto sapghire and told eragod to ride with me so roran and katrina wud have enuff room.

"well" said rotan. "eragom follow me. now that garrow is revenged we must defeet galatorx.

"gud idea." i said. i kicked emrald like a horse and he flough into the sky and his scails glittered like rein.

we landed hours later in the vardens hideout in surda. king orrin and the drawf king orik greeted us.

"eragod" says orin. "i have a secret to tell u."

"omygod not anuther one." eragon stated sharply and cried a singel tear. (ps to the reviewr who said there are 2 many singel tiers, they are in the books!!)

"oh eragod dont cry." i kisse his cheek and he blushed.

"aye, ive got news two," said king orik. "theres a new brand of vacume cleeners and im going to go out of bizness."

i cried. "dont worry the vardens lace will pay 4 it b.c nasauea is hard coor."

"speeking od nasuda." replied king orrin. "eragon me and her are engaged."

"OMG."

"i know."

"eragon meat my wife," orik demanded. a drawf woman with long flowin red hair smiled and said "please 2 meat u."

"u 2," said erafon."

"OMG i love that band." i told.

"no wai."

"ya rly."

"OMH. Look! its murtag riding thron."

"ew."

"no amy aria look! hide b4 he sees u so i can fight him. hes pissed htat we stool the dragon efgg.

"OMG:"

"well they stool it first."

mrtagh laughed evily and through a paper aerplane at ys. he flough away and cackeled."

"eragon open it."

"no it might be a bomb," informs orrin. but 2 late eragod opeed the ketter.

"eragod give me ur new bride so bher and me can role the world togyether. damn shes sexy."

i cried and eragod hugged me. 


	6. Chapter 6

i sat un the tree hiouse and crued adnd cried. i dont like beig aria.

suddenly eragon came into my room. "hey amy aria dont cey. i love u."

"really eragod?" i stated.

"yes teally."

eragod snugled up 2 me an says, "lets close the door."

"OMG why its hot in here."

eragon wiggled his eyebrowed at me. "sorry."

suddenly we were on the bed which was made of beutiful long coco leaves sense the elfs are veterinarians. saphira scrame, "LITTEL ONE!" and jumped into the roon.

eragod was taking off my bra. "OMG" he scrame.

"OMG" says saphiras. a singel tear slides down her face and she left.

i started 2 get up but ersgon pulled my down.

that nite i was writing a poem for teh blud othe sermon. i was so worried i was pregant but eragod exlaimed, "u cant be i used magic."

so then ifeel better.

that nite i go to erafojns room and see solemn bum curdling with sapgira.

"littel one" told sapgira. "im sorry 4 yelling at u today. i dont want eragod to getr hurt."

"its OK saphira."

"lets go on a ride littel one."

i got un sapghiras back and solemn bum jumped off. saphira flough out of the castel and suddenly she went upside down. i scrame and fell.

"haha" lauged saphira. she left b4 i spaleshed into the ocean. 


	7. Chapter 7

"GARGSALA" i scrame as i feel into the ocean. suddenly fire surroneded me. "DIKDGURDRDGU!" i yielded b/c i remembere the spells eragod told me. suddenlu the ocean parted like moses an i walked until i found a inn.

"weclome to sewaside inn" the guard growled.

"hi. my names amy aria can i sleep here."

the guard wins and says u can sleep with me.

"OMG ew."

i ran out of the inn with some bred i stole. i herd a growl ad jumped.

"SOLEMN BUM!"

"littel one eragod is in trouble."

"OMG."

"shut up aria. btw your soked.:

i was wearing white and my parts were showing.

"OMG."

"ya rly" said solemn bum. he did a spell and i was wearing a cascading emrald dress like diamonds.

"aria u need to get ur dragon."

'dammnit where is he."

"bitch i need my cheerios."

them solemn bum dissapeared.

i didnkt know what the cheerios mint so now im all alone.

then i got a idea. i had my sale phone in my dress pocket and i called my hot japanese b/f from china.

sudenly the phone died. i turned around. durza said "ha ha ha."

I scrame and everywhthng went black. 


	8. Chapter 8

meanwhile eragod was w/ saphira and emrald.

"we hav to save amy aria and open the vult od soles."

wemrald crys a singel green tier and said "i miss my rider. eragod will u ride me."

"OK but saphira has to take broom."

brom appeared from his dimond tome and said "eragod u killed ur father."

"im sorry master i tried to save u."

"okily dokily."

brom cried a singel tier b/c he misses his sapphire. "ur beutiful saphita."

"thank u i know."

we flew into the sky and eragod came to save me.

meanwhile i was locked in my sale when eragpd burst thru the roof and said "amy aria!"

i opened my violent eyes abd whispered "eragod."

durza laughed "mwahaha" and stabbed broom in the face.

"OMG!" brom falls to te ground and held his bloddy face, "ow."

"haha noob" cackeled durza. he flipped his crimson afro and winked his maroon aye. "eragod i am married to amy aria now."

"NO!" cried eragod.

"yeah i am."

durza grabed me and pusged eragod off emrald. "bye eragod." he ckacled again anfd we flew in2 yhe ski.

durza casted a marron spell on emrald. "now u have 2 serve me dragon."

"damnit."

i tried to fall off emrald but dirza put his hand around my waste.

the ski was blue and we flew over a magickal red lake. "bowser lives here" explaned durza.

"shutup i hate u."

durza flew emrald low and over the read lake. he picked a flour that was growing from the bottom and put it in my hair.

"we are getting merried. i wad going 2 merry aria but the ratsack killed her."

my violet eyes turned grey and i cryed, we fkew over the lake and came to a deserty.

"the sandpple live her" shouted durza over emralds wings. "theyre very violet and dangrous."

emrald landed in a cave.

"i g2g get the priste" examined durza. "brb."

he chaned me to a rock and laughed.

the cave was wet and dark and my ayes turned emrald. emrald cried a singel tier and whiserefd "im sorry littel 1."

"stfu."

emrald betrayed me.

"o miss saphire."

"i miss eragod."

e,rald was spelled so he couldnt save me. he took a bottel of prozac and tossed it into the see after eating the medisin.

'im going 2 comit sewaside, goodbye i love u."

'EMRALD!" i grabbed trhe peels and tried 2 kill myself like romeo and julian but emrald kicked it out of my hand.

"no yung 1 u must live."

emrald cryed and tears fell down his face like pearls.

"EMRALD NO!"

but it was too late. i gashed my wist against the sharp rocks abd feinted from the blood loss. 


	9. Chapter 9

this is the intermission plz visit our sponsers

a waterfall comes into view. the camra zooms in. emrald grass grows along the lake.

suddenly, an aged man hobbles onto the seen. as he nears u can see he is a elf.

the man is serene. he slicks back his silver gary hair and laughs. his purple robe falls to his waste.

"BRISINGR RAZORS" apears on the screne. (copywrite antishurtugal.) sudenly the man throws off his robe. his body is hairless. the camra zooms in on his low parts and u scrame.

he has elagent feetures like that of a morning dove. u gauge ur eyes but the vison is still emblazed on ur mind.

a slogan runs across the screne;

"FOR ALL YOUR HAIRLESS ELF GROIN NEEDS."

a man w/ glasses and poofy black pants winks at teh camra.

the screne goes black and the comersial is over. 


	10. Chapter 10

while i was feinted i had a look into arias life and i scrame.

i was in a grene forest with a tall hansome elf named faolin. he spelled a spell and told me i was beutiful.

"princes aria" he breathd. "we cant be together im ur btother."

"OMG."

arias stone feetures changed, "why am i always dating my brither."

"eragon is not your brother."

"TGIF."

faolin touched the flower he made aria. "im ur brother so you wont be sullied for eragod."

"oh."

"i never liked u anyway u cold bitch."

faolin kicked aria in the face and a molar flough out of her mouth. this is the molar eragod bounced on his palm at the burning planes.

aria cried and magicked her face back to normal.

when i woke up i saw emrald.

"emrald u cant be dead. we have to fly with eragod to valinor from the gray heavens."

"omg ur right." sudenly emrald sat up and yawned. "how do we get out of here."

"i dont know i thought durza was dead."

'he came out of the vult of soles."

"oh."

emrald was still weke and he couldnt move. durza returned with a priste and exlained "now were getting merried."

"no!" i scrame. i kicked durza but he was two strong. he drug me to the alter and scarificed a cafe.

A/N i got a review about ans and said i didnt use them. well here is a a/n.

i KNOW durxa is dead but he loves amy so he came back. amy changes whats suposed to happen in book 3 b/c shes that special. but i sware if u reed this than there will be EMPIRE spoilers b/c CP and i are sole mates and i can read his mind.

also i dont like being called a toll. and if u dont like this sotry than dont reed it.

also every1 asumes im a girl, well guess what, what if i wasnt'.

last nite i had a bad night and this mourning my mom and stepdad were fiting and i ate an donut and now i feel sick. this is the about the autor sextion. also i watched the best week ever and laughed at the american idol styuff and i was so sad when sangina git voted of.

oh and i got 1984 and it is a goof book altho i am not passed the 1nd page because i dont like 2 reed anything but inhertence seeries.

umm OH and no1 will guess the ending, its so good, and if u say i riped of tolkein u will BITE u!! 


	11. Chapter 11

meenwile galatorx was standing in his thrown room looking in the mirrer of himself.

"damn im sexi" he explains/

a hinchmen enters the room and cries "sir theirs some1 here 2 see u."

"who is it?"

"some1 named oromis."

"fag."

sudenly oromis enters, galatox says "so we meat again."

"that we do" replies oromis jerking on his cane.

"u know my new name."

"yes darth vader."

"no u fag. thats murtagh and morzan."

"sorry whats ur new name."

"galatoriz."

"damn thats a gay name."

"yes well ormiss how is my plan going."

"how the hell shud i no."

:well ill tell u. the varden is making lace hankerchefs and to stop them im making, dammit, my mind just blanked."

"gud plan."

"STFU."

galatox psuhed ormiss again th wall and yells "for sparta!!!!:

then ormiss faints into his lovers arms.

a/n i no that ormiss and galaotox arent luvers, i dont care, it makes the sotry interesting

meenwile eragod was bathing and listening to the aunts figtht over a bredcrum.

'i cents a disturbance in the force" he exlaims to sapphire.

"me 2 yung 1 its that biych amy aria."

"sapphire ur so jelus."

"yah well i want to resuce emrald so lets go."

they flough off into the autumn sunset singing.

meenwile i was w/ durxa emrald and the priste.

"do u take this shadow 2 b ur awfully webbed husband."

"NIO"

"STFU"

durza cursed me w/ a spell and made me say yes. then he made out w/ me and i scrame.

"ur now shade and wife' and the priste dissapears.

i cried a singel tear and cried b/c i love eragod and not durza.

sudenly in the back of the room there was a drunken voice.

a/n haaaaaaaaha...bet u dont know who it is 


	12. Chapter 12

gimli stumbled drunkingly n2 the room and exlaimed "im bludy drynk!'

"omg gimli ur supposed to be the dorf king."

gimli stared at me and whaled "my vaccums are out of busyness, that orin, that son of a bitches."

"im sorry orek" i said. "dont worry ull make better vaccums and bete every1."

"WTF" exlaimed Durzs. "GARGSALAGMEOIIHTRJIOV!" He shouted.

orek dodged yhe bullet but Durza scrame "AVADA KADABRA!" and orek fell dead at his feat.

i looked at the copse. "damnit."

i cried a singel diamond tier and it fell on oreks face. he came back to life like pikachu.

"thank u amy aria."

"y/w. and u cant die b/c u need to lede the dorfs."

gimli hugged me and durza scrame in furry. he shot lighting bolts all over the stage and scrame.

"gimli lets go" i breathed and he grabbed his axe and fllowed me. the cave was dark like a cavern and the water was wet like mourning dew.

"this way orek."

"OK."

sudenly we got lost in the sewers.

"WTF" said orek.

"IDK" i confisgated.

"damn u ur as dumb as aria."

"yah well im going to call emrald."

"yah where the hell did he go." stated orek.

"EMRALS!" i yscrame w/ my mind powders.

"here i am littel 1."

emrald swooped down like a football player and picked us up in his claws like a american eaggle.

"ugh" yelled orek. he vomited down his beard and emralds claws. i scrame and moved out of the way, i squirmed, but emealrald couldnt hold me andi fell down down and splahsed itni rh ocean.\\\

"damniy not again" i scrame.

orek vomited and i swam out fo the weigh,

"YOUNG 1" scrame emrald. he flough down and took me in his claws, "at least the water washed u off."

"yah rly."

we wanted to adobam orek accept it was 2 late b/c he was the dorfen king of aldgaher.

"wut wuld u do w/ a dunken saylor wut wud u do w/ a dunken saylor wut wud u do w/ a dunken saylor irlie in the mourning."

"STFU."

orek cried a singel tier but he stoppeded signing.

"im the comic releaf" je exlaimed. "i have 2 sign siometime.

"sorry" i said and gave him a biig hug as emrald was landing.

eragod was there and he saw the hug.

"YOU CHEATED ON ,E U HOE!"

i cried and tried to exlaim but eragod dived in2 the ocean. 


	13. Chapter 13

warning slash http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/289/galatorxwv8.png

eragon doved in2 tje ocean. he gasoed when the colde water hit him.

"OMG" he said. "i cant belive amys a hore."

he shivered and swam around and called sapphire.

"littel one what is it."

"saphire i need u to drown me."

"OMH wut."

"please."

"is it that hore." said saphire. she flough away and left eragod to parish.

saphire was jealous of amys long flowing waxed hair and her deep violent blye eyes. saphire wished she was a human so she culd be w/ eragod.

meenwile i was scraming and oreo was crying drunkedenly.

"OMG" sang oreo. "WTH WTF where is eragod my lover."

i gasped. "oreo!"

"sory amy hes just so hot. and once when we got drynk we"

"OMG STFU." i punched oreo in the face and knocked him out.

meenwile eragod was hypothermic. "ooooooooreeeooo" he sand. "amy amy amy i luv u u hore."

sudenly a woman apeared to eragod. she had curly blue hair and a ourglass figure but next to amy she was hidous.

"omg saphire.'

"yes littel 1 i became a human 4 u. now lets leave amy aria."

"saphire im drowning."

"thats OK i can still fly."

saphire cried singel dragon diamond tiers and lifted eragod out of the water. they flough to the shore and saw amy passed out with oreo.

"that hore" cryed eragod.

sudenly amy woke up and saphire kissed eragod. amy cried and ran off 2 find siomething 2 cut herself w/. 


	14. Chapter 14

entermison 2

tip w/ ur fingers eragod

tip w/ ur elbow 44rer45qatg0re

tip w/ ur nose ea g n

tip w/ ur toe erag opd

tip w/ ur hair

tip w/ ur nuckle eragod

witch inhertance caracter r u,

answe these questons

1. favorite color

a aria b blue c red d balck e brown

2. favorate caracter

a aria b sapphire c durza d galatorx e oreck

3. wheres eragod

a in my bed b on my back c in my slash sotry d in my castel e w/ my woman

4. fav website

a arias eyebrows b shitugal c antishitugal d urubaen e oreck vaccums

5. how old r u

a 100 b 2 c 100 d 100 e 100

6. wut kind of pizza is ur fav

a veggie vegin b meet c eragod d eragod e rabbit&deer

7. fav series

a lord of the rings b eragod c this sotry d star wars e dragonriders of porn

8.fav part in eragod and oldest

a when eragod painted my picture b when eragod road me c when i cut eragods back open d when i kicked vrael in the groin e when i got drunk

9. fav part in empire

a when i fly w/ eragod to the elf land b when i mated w/ arias green dragon and flough to the elf land c im not in empire but i want my gost to kill eragod d when murtag sacificed him/self e when i became the dorf king

10. the quiz is over

a thank God wait im a atheist b good eragod can ride me now c damnit d gud i bet im galatorx e wut wud u do w/ a drunken saylor

answe key

a's aria b's saphire c's durza d's galatorx e's oreck 


	15. Chapter 15

oreos lamint

o eragod eragod my hansum prence where the hell r u eragod my pence

oreo gased into the ocean and cryed a singel tier.

meenwile amy aria scrame and doved in2 the ocean. "ERAGOD!"

tentacles were rapped around eragod and amy cryed. the squid pulled eragod down in2 the ocean and she fot 2 hold him.

"eragod!"

the squid saw amys beuty and cryed. it droped eragod in shawk and swimed away.

sudenly roran apeared. he saw amy and eragod drouning and doved to save the,

"i wish i were the 3rd rider" he mumled. 'or katrina, then i could ride emrald."

but he saved them anyway b/c eragod was stupid and amy aria was more beutiful then ne human and more femnine then ne elv.

oreo sited them and scrame. he huged katrina and weighted on the sand.

roran saw oreo and his g/f. "U HORE!" he droped amy aria and eragod who were sufokating in water.

"eragos!" cryed oreo. he let go of katrina and dove in2 his waste in the ocean. he rescued amy aria and eragos and gave the, mouth-2-mouth resurrection.

eragod saw oreo give amy aria m-2-m and cryed. "u hore! i thot i killed myself!"

oreo grouled and said "no u moron im rescueing her."

"ok gud.'

eragod brushed off the sand and ran to amy arias side. "is she OK oreo."

"yah shes fine."

"rly."

"ya rly."

"no wai."

"yes way u idot." oreo punched eragod in his beutiful face.

meenwile saphire and emrald were swiming in the skye.

"saphire ur beutiful, im glad ur a dagon again."

"me 2, lets go, we ave to kill galatorx."

"ok but u better not chete on me w/ eragod or shuriken."

"OK."

they kissed and landed on the beech.

emrald was 2 small 2 carry oreo so saphire carried eragod and oreo.

we flough over the burning planes. there were steal dead bodys from the fite last year. eragod cryed and said "this is where i found the moler."

"where is it." i said.

"i lost it" he cryed. "i use 2 bounce it on my palm."

"oh poor eragod." i cudled him and we kissed.

we landed in the beorn mountins. sudenly as we sat around the fire tailing goste storys a animal w/ red eyes apeared.

"OMG ITS GALATORX!" ejaculated eragod. he hid under saphire's wing and cryed.

'oh for Gods sake its solemn bum" exlained katrina. "here kittie kittie."

"dont call me that damnit." growled solemn bum.

'well its ur name." katrina tossed her fiery hair.

"im not solemn and im not a bum. call me solemn bum instead."

"OK."

roran and katrina made a tent but i sleeped under emralds wings. i was jealous of oreo b/c he slept under saphire w/ eragod.

"yung 1" said emrald. "dont be sad. the mating ritual is at the end of the book."

i was still mad. i took out my mp3 player & listened 2 emo songs all nite. 


End file.
